


The World On Their Shoulders

by nweeks3, RizzV825



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: The Bellas go to Copenhagen to face the worlds competition along with facing other life challanges, family drama, and whatever else the world may throw at them.DISCLAIMER: 90% of the BeChloe dialogue is courtesy of RizzV825.





	1. Chapter 1

In the Kennedy Center aftermath when the Bellas left the Dean's Office, they were not in a good place. Their incident made them famous, and not in a good way. The whole event ended up costing them their chance to compete in the ICCAs, and has possibly cost them their future. No one was sure what they were going to do now. Beca saw that Sarah has just arrived on the campus after her orchestra rehearsal, and ran to talk to her.

"Hey, Beca." Sarah said prepared to hug her. 

"Hey, Sarah." Beca said reluctantly accepting the hug.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked.

Sarah could always tell when Beca had something on her mind that was bothering her. Reading one another came naturally to these two friends so there was no hiding what happened as Beca prepared Sarah for the bad news.   
  
"You missed a very important Bellas meeting with the dean. Trust me, you did NOT want to be in that room." Beca said.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at Kennedy Center a few months ago?" Sarah asked uneasily.

"I'm afraid so." Beca said.

"Well, fill me in. What happened?" Sarah asked.

The two made their way in the Bella’s house and sat in the kitchen as Beca prepared to explain what was going on.

"The Bellas are suspended. We lost our right to compete, our right to tour, and we can't hold auditions." Beca recapped.

“Wow, they took it that far?”

“Yeah.” Beca answered. 

"So, are things over then?" Sarah asked.

"Well not necessarily. There may still be a chance to redeem ourselves. We still have our national title, so we are able to compete in the world championships in Copenhagen.There’s only one shot at this, and we HAVE to win the worlds next Spring." Beca told her.

"Well, we'll see what happens, right?" Sarah said. 

"Yep. But on a happier note, I just got an internship at a recording studio." Beca said.

"Wow, Beca. That's really exciting. I'm so happy for you." Sarah said.

"Thanks, but don’t tell anyone okay. Not just yet.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“So anything exciting on your end?" Beca asked.

"Not sure, yet. All I know is the orchestra's playing at the commencement next Spring." Sarah said.

"That'll be great. I've heard you guys play. You're amazing." Beca said.

"Thanks. Want to help me unpack my stuff upstairs?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. I don't leave for my first day at the studio for another few hours, so I've got time." Beca said.

"Great, let's go." Sarah said.

Beca grabbed some of Sarah's luggage, and carried it up to her bedroom in the house. They stayed, and unpacked before Beca went to her job at the studio, which no one else knew about, but Beca was glad Sarah would keep her secret.

So the acapella groups of Barden are enjoying this year’s hood night party at the house of Treble. The Bellas have a new member due to a convenient loophole, and they were looking to the future, hoping for the best when competing at the Worlds competition. Beca soon arrived to join her fellow Bellas, while she and Sarah talked privately. 

“ Hey, so how was your first day on the job?” Sarah asked.

“Eye opening. They do not mess around.” 

“So, Chloe asked where you were. Why didn’t you tell her?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t know, she’s just...she’s really locked in on the worlds right now. I’ll tell her later.”

“I think she should know, Becs. It’s not good to keep secrets from your girlfriend.” Sarah told her. 

“I know, I know. I just need to find the right time.” 

Suddenly Emily appeared before them to introduce herself to the Bellas leader, and gush over her many accomplishments.

“Oh Beca I almost forgot, this is our newest member, Emily Junk. She came to us to audition so we’re good there.” Sarah explained.

“Oh yeah, hi. Chloe texted me we added a legacy. I didn’t even know that was a thing.” 

Everyone at the party continued to drink and dance the night away. Chloe tried to turn it into an impromptu pool party, but alas couldn’t get the others to join her. Later as the party was a bit quieter, Sarah found Beca seated on the couch after listening to her voice-mail.

“Who was that?” Sarah asked.

“My dad. He wants to talk over dinner this weekend. He and Sheila have something to tell me.” 

“Hmm... that makes two of us. My dad wants ton talk to me too.” 

“Really, do you know what about?” Beca asked.

“I have no idea. I don’t even know what to expect.” 

“So, I guess we’re both in for a surprise this weekend.” Beca said.

“Well good luck with yours.”

“Yeah, you too.” 

The party ended, and the two made their way back to the house with the rest of the group, both with a lot to think about. A few days later, the Bellas are all at the Atlanta Car Show. Their opponents who took over their tour, Das Sound Machine would be here, and the Bellas have yet to see what they are competing against. 

"Remind me again why we're at a car show." Flo said. 

"We're here to stake out the competition." Chloe explained. "Now where are those tour thieves?" She asked as the Bellas got off an escalator, heading into the auditorium.

"Why do I have a feeling we may be in for more than we've bargained for?" Sarah whispered.

"Relax Sarah, I'm sure it's no big deal. How good could they be?" Beca asked as the cars began to move.   
"So the cars moved, that means nothing...yet." Chloe said as two jumbotrons turned on behind the cars, with a commanding voice echoing through the room.

"We are Das Sound Machine. Enjoy us." Komissar said as DSM began their rendition of "Uprising." 

The German acapella ensemble was a massive group with lots of variety in their sound, lots of impressive dance moves that wowed the audience, and was certainly a force to be reckoned with. The Bellas were definitely feeling the pressure. When the performance was over, the crowd cheered, and the Bellas politely showed appreciation in order to not let DSM see them sweat. 

After the song..."Barden Bellas, you come to see us? Is it because you are...how do the Americans say...jelly?" Komissar asked.

"We are so not jelly." Chloe fired back. 

"We didn't come to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before Worlds where we are prepared to kick your ass." Beca said.

"You...you are the kicker of ass?" Komissar asked. 

"Yes." Beca said.

"You're so tiny...like an elf." Komissar said. 

"Well, maybe you might be prepared to take that back after we..." Beca was cut off by Chloe trying not to make a scene.

"Okay, let's just go. We'll hit 'em where it hurts later." Chloe said confidently.

They left them ready to gear up for what they were going to do to beat DSM, and redeem their reputation in the acapella community. Meanwhile Beca comes up to Sarah who is standing at the top of the stairs looking deep in thought. 

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Beca asked her friend.

"A lot." Sarah sighs.

"Are you worried about what your dad has to say?" 

"Well yeah that, and...and this whole Worlds thing has become so much bigger than I thought it was going to be. I mean it was fine when we were competing within our own community, but this is the whole world. Can we really beat everyone, and be reinstated?" 

Beca draped an arm around Sarah, understanding the pressure she was feeling. After all, the internship she was involved with was certainly adding to her own pressure. 

"I think anything is possible. Maybe we'll blow them all away or maybe we won't. We're all in this together, and all I can promise is that we'll give them the best show we can." Beca said encouragingly. 

"Okay." Sarah smiled.

With that they headed back to campus, and met back at rehearsal to formulate a plan. 

Beca has come home after her recording session with Snoop Dogg. It was really cool to get to work with a rap legend, and Beca was happy she impressed her boss. Perhaps her future as a producer would work out after all, and Beca was excited to see where this would lead her. She enters the house, and is met by Sarah who is eager to hear how her day went. 

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Sarah asked.

"It was pretty good. I was nervous, but I think my boss really liked my ideas. He offered to listen to some of my demos." 

"Right on." Sarah told her with a high five. " So is your boss still calling you 'Reggie'?"

"Yup." Beca confirmed. 

"Well, hang in there." Sarah told Beca nudging her elbow. "You'll impress him big-time, and then he'll definitely know who you are." 

"I hope so." Beca chuckled.

"So did you manage to get a picture of Snoop?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah, I managed to sneek one in." Beca said.

She scrolled through her phone to show Sarah a snapshot of Snoop Dogg in all his glory in the recording booth.

"Wow, that's so cool. You know if he ever needs a violin section, you know where to find me, right?" 

"Sure." Beca laughed.

"So...you didn't tell Chloe yet; did you?" 

"no, not yet." Beca shakes her head. 

"Beca, I really think you should be honest with her. What's she gonna think if she finds out you've been keeping this from her?" 

"I don't know."Beca sighs. "I'm just afraid she'd loose her mind if she thought I wasn't focused on the Worlds. I know how important this is to her, and that leaving school scares her."

"Beca, I know being in a serious relationship is new for you, but you have to let her in too. I really like Chloe, and I think you two are great together." 

Beca nodded knowing Sarah was right. She had to find away to tell Chloe about the internship, and open up to her. Opening up has never been easy for Beca. While she's always had Sarah, she still never had the strength to put herself out there with anyone else. Chloe is really important to her, and one way or another she had to finally get brave, and be honest with her. 

"Well, I have to head off." Beca said. "I have to get to dinner with my dad." 

"Yeah, me too. Good luck." 

"You too." 

Beca sat in the car outside her father's house wondering what this dinner could possibly be about. Anytime Beca was over here, she felt like she had to be on her best behavior. The tattoos, and her funky mash ups never seemed to be good enough for Dr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Beca knew of course her dad loved her, but with Sheila she always felt like a part of the contingency plan. Like she merely put up with Beca to be married to her father. Sheila always acted embarrassed of Beca, and wanted to polish her up in front of her colleagues. Beca took a breath, bracing herself to play her best perfect daughter. She came to the door, and was met by her father, Dave.  
He gave his daughter a hug while leading Beca in the kitchen where Sheila and her stepbrother Daniel were. Daniel was Sheila's eleven year old son who was a soccer star at school. He and Beca never really got to know each other, but that's because Beca was heading off to college by the time they moved in, and they never really had a chance to hang out. He was a nice enough kid, and Beca had no problems with him, but again they didn't really know each other that well. Beca greeted Sheila still trying to be cordial. 

"Hi Sheila." 

"Beca hi. How is school going?" 

"Good." Beca nodded.

"Your father tells me you've landed an internship. Some sort of DJing thing?" 

"It's with a record label, actually. My boss was really impressed with what i showed him today." Beca explained.

"That's wonderful, Dear. It's important to have fun while you're still young." 

Beca kept up the smile, but still bit her tounge. Clearly her dream was still seen as a hobby.

"Oh Dave honey, did you tell Beca about Daniel's soccer tournament?"' 

"Uh yes. Daniel here scored the winning goal for his team. Right, Bud?"

"It was no big deal." Daniel shrugged.

"Of course it was, Honey. You're the star of that team, and you should be proud of yourself." Sheila gloated.

Beca could tell Daniel liked playing soccer, but didn't like being fussed over. She could relate to that a little bit of that herself. As impressed as people were with her work, Beca never wanted to come off as conceided. Sheila was certainly proud of her little champion. In the interest of shifting focus, Beca opted to change the subject to the issue at hand.

"So what's this evening all about?" Beca asked.

"Well Beca, Sheila and I have some rather exciting news for you." Dave told her.

Sheila comes back towards the table placing down a bowl of rice, and standing behind Dave placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're expecting." Sheila says touching her stomach.

"Oh." Beca nodded. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, she's three months along already, and we have our first ultrasound appointment in two weeks." Dave explained.

"Great." Beca said.

She was trying to remain positive, but she wasn't sure how she should feel. She didn't know if this is something her father wanted or if they planned this. He seemed to be in high spirits at dinner. It was all a lot for Beca to think about, and she was determined to keep her mouth full of food to avoid talking more about it. 

Meanwhile Sarah arrives at her father's house to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway. She makes her way up to the door waiting to see who would be joining them for dinner. Sarah goes inside, and sees her dad, John come from the kitchen to greet her.

"Hey Dad." 

"Hey Kiddo, great to see ya." John says greeting her with a hug.

The two enter the kitchen, and Sarah sees a woman she's never met stiring a pot of pasta. She was puzzled by the stranger cooking in their house, while the woman faced her and smiled. John soon introduced them. 

"Sarah Honey, this is Sandi. Remember I mentioned her before? She wanted to meet you, and she's offered to cook dinner for us." 

"Hi Sarah, it's so nice to finally meet you. Your dad talks about you all the time." Sandi said shaking her hand. 

Sarah thought for a minute. Yes, she has a vague memory of her dad mentioning a woman he's had lunch with a few times. She didn't think it was getting serious. She didn't know what this was. 

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well dinner is almost ready." John told her. "Why don't we sit, and catch up. Tell me all about school." 

Sarah sits with her father at the table, while Sandi puts the rolls out, and drains the pasta. Everything smells really good, and Sarah was looking forward to dinner, but she still had more questions about Sandi on her mind. None of which she wanted to ask right now.

"Uh well, orchestra rehearsal is pretty much the same." Sarah explained. "The Bellas and I are supposed to go to Copenhagen after graduation." 

"Oh wow, what are you doing there?" John asked.

"We're competing in a World Acapella Championship." 

"That's great, Honey. This will be such a good experience for you." John said excitedly. 

"Yeah, I don't know If I'd get my hopes up though. No American team has ever won." 

"Well there's a first time for everything; right?" John said.

Sarah appreciated that her father was so encouraging, but between the Worlds, and meeting this new woman in her dad's life, this was all overwhelming. She just tried to keep from jumping to conclusions yet, and enjoy dinner. The pasta was served, and everyone dug in. Sarah was amazed at how good dinner was, and the sauce tasted homemade. Probably the best she's ever had. 

"Sandi, this sauce is amazing." Sarah said still with a mouth full of food. 

Sandi explained how it was a family recipe made from locally sourced tomatoes, stewed then spiced accordingly to get the right flavor. The spicing wasn't an exact science, but each family member put their own spin on it. Whatever it was, Sarah was certainly enjoying it.   
Sandi talked about how she is an interior designer, and has two boys who are thirteen and ten. She and John have been seeing each other for two months now, and are still taking things slow. Sarah feels a little awkward, but Sandi seems really nice. It's been four years since Sarah's mother passed away, and she didn't expect her father to remain alone forever. She just didn't think she'd have to be ready for this change so soon. On a more positive note, John and Sandi talked to Sarah about other things they've been doing together. 

"So did your dad tell you he caught two fish out on my dad's boat when we visited my parents in Savanah?" Sandi asked. 

"You got him on a boat?" Sarah replied grinning at her father. 

"Hey, I like the water." John rebutted. 

"Daddy, you get sea sick on a pool raft." 

Both women laughed as they enjoyed teasing him. 

"Well, he was a little wobbly at first, but then I think he did fine once he got used to it." 

It was nice for Sarah to see her dad smile again, and she was having a good time. Strangely part of that bothered her, and she didn't know exactly why. Dinner has been cleaned up, and John offered t do the dishes while Sarah wonders into the living room, sitting at her mother's grand piano. She sat there idly tinkering on the keys. It was hard for Sarah to wrap her mind around how she was feeling. This was the first time she's had fun in her home since her mother died. It didn't seem possible, but here they were after having the best dinner they've had in a long time. Was it that easy to move on? had her father moved on or was he perhaps feeling the same way. John soon came in to join Sarah, sitting next to her on the bench. 

"Hey, how's it going, kid?" 

"Good." Sarah nodded. "This was really nice, Dad. I'm glad we could get together." 

"I'm glad you had fun. Listen I didn't mean to spring this on you. She was finally off this week, and I thought is was finally time to let you two meet." John explained. 

"It's fine, Dad. Sandi seems nice. She really seems to like you." 

"Ya know Honey, you don't have to be okay with this immediately. Sandi and I are still taking things slow, and seeing how we go." 

"Dad, you don't need my permission to date again. If you're happy, then i'm happy for you." 

John drew Sarah in close, kissing the top of her head. 

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too."

The next night as the Bellas were invited to sing at some kind of underground riff off, they competed along with the Treblemakers, and their current rivals, Das Sound Machine. It was a good match, but they ended up losing to DSM, much to the Bellas dismay, especially Chloe. She was really hoping to pull out at victory at Worlds, but so far their chances looked bleak. At any rate, they decided to try and enjoy the rest of the party, while Beca and Sarah talk about what's been going on thus far. 

"So how was dinner at your dad's?" Beca asked Sarah.

"It wasn't too bad. How was yours?" 

"Oh it was an experience. I'll have to tell you about it in more detail later. Too much going on here." Beca explained.

"Did you ever get around to talking to Chloe?"

"No. I know I'm being chicken, but I'm just afraid of how she'll react. Especially now with how tough things are going right now. I don't know when I'm going to tell her." Beca lamented.

"Time's running out to tell her, Becs. It's best to tell her before she ends up finding out on her own. " 

"I know." Beca nodded.

Why was this so hard, Beca thought? She wanted to believe Chloe would be understanding. She has been with everything else up to this point. Still Sarah was right about needing to let her in too. Maybe Beca would tell her tonight, if she could catch her in a good mood. She hoped for things to start looking up, and that the Bellas would have a rock solid routine for worlds. All they could do now was hope for a stellar performance at the Convention Center later this week. They needed all the positive exposure they could get.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days into her internship, and Beca is already feeling the weight of the real world. Turns out her boss wasn't overly impressed with more mash ups. Beca always thought she had an original voice, but she was painfully reminded that plenty of other people have the same skill sets, but it doesn't make you special. Beca was starting to fear that her father was right. As if Shelia didn't make her feel bad enough at dinner, now she had to face the fact that her future would depend on her really stepping up her A-game. Also this whole pregnancy is really bugging her. Beca didn't know what to think about it or what to say to her father. Soon Sarah came back from her last class, and came up to check in on Beca.

"Hey, how is work going?" Sarah asked.   
"Oh, it's going." Beca replied dismaly.  
"Something wrong?" Sarah asked sitting next to Beca.   
"It's nothing, it's fine. Forget it." Beca told her.

She tried to brush it off like everything was fine, but there was no hiding from her best friend. Sarah knew something was bugging her. 

"Beca come on, you know you can tell me anything. I know something is up with you. Talk to me."   
"Oh it's no big deal..." Beca sighs. "Turns out I'm not good enough to be a music producer, which is cool and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life."   
"What do you mean? What did he say?" Sarah asked.  
"Basically that I need an original voice. Apparently any kid with ears and a laptop can create mash ups" Beca explains. "I don't know, I guess he's not wrong. I do need to expand on what I can do; right? If I could find something to be a inspired by, that would be great." 

Sarah wrapped an arm around Beca.   
"Beca you can do this, and do you know why? Because you're awesome."

Beca smiles.

"I've never seen anybody work harder at this than you, and it's what your passionate about. You'll find something to say; I know you will."   
"Thanks." Beca said leaning into her.  
"So my dad and Sheila are having a baby." Beca said while Sarah sat up.  
"Wow. How are you feeling about this?"  
"I don't know. I mean I'm not angry about it by any means, but my dad isn't exaclty young anymore. I don't know if they planned this. Man, if I could figure out what my dad was really feeling maybe I'd feel better about this whole thing." Beca sighed.   
"You should try to find time to talk to him alone. Gives you a chance to see what he says without anyone else around."   
"Yeah maybe." Beca nodded. 

This whole family thing has been a mess for Beca. So far her relationship with her mother has been great, but she and her dad had to tread lightly. Not that she didn't get along with him, but since he's been with Sheila, things have been mostly about their relationship, and this new life they were trying to create. At this point, Beca didn't want to think about it anymore, and wanted to change the subject. 

"Well tell me about your dinner. How did that go?"Beca asked.   
"My dad is seeing someone."   
"Really? Who is she?"   
"Her name is Sandi. She and my dad have had lunch a few times. She's an interior designer with two boys, and a really good cook. She made us dinner when she was over. My dad seems to really like her." Sarah explained.  
"And...do you like her?"   
"Well...yeah, sure." Sarah answered.  
"You don't sound so sure."

Sarah shrugged.

"Ya know, she was really nice, and we laughed alot, and it was really nice to see my dad smile again. I...I don't know if I'm ready to like her just yet. Does that sound bad?"  
"No." Beca assured her.

Family was certainly enough to make you crazy whether things are going good or bad. Both girls for sure have had their share of crazy family drama to deal with these past couple of years. On top of everything else, there was plenty of drama to come reguarding the future of the Barden Bellas. 

After the disasterous performance at the Convention Center, the Bellas were back on the bus not feeling very confident about their future in acapella. They tried and failed to be a bigger and better version of DSM, but cleary this plan wasn't going to work for them. Cynthia-Rose had an ice pack on her head from trying to turn the Bellas into a circus act. Meanwhile Beca notices Sarah just sitting and staring out the window. 

"Hey, what's up?" Beca asked concerned.  
"This whole thing isn't looking good for us, Becs. I mean is this it, just more of us humiliating ourselves?"   
"I hope not. " Beca sighs "Listen, we'll find a way somehow. We just have to regroup."   
"Easier said than done. I don't see what else we could do now." Sarah said.  
"Well, I do...desperate times call for desperate measures. And in these desperate times there's only one thing to do." Chloe said.  
"Fake your own death and flee the country?" Flo asked.  
The others just looked puzzled.  
"Close, we're going on a retreat." Chloe said. 

As things get tougher for the Bellas, Emily has a visit with her mother to catch up, and hopefully for some words of enouragement. Katherine reassures her that the fighting will happen, but the friendships she forms with with the other Bellas will be there for her for life. Emily was certainly excited for Copenhagen, and she was looking forward to showing the world what they could do. Katherine loved seeing Emily in the world she onced enjoyed, and she knows her best memories from college came from this wonderful acapella group. Soon Emily sees Sarah come in to hand Emily a packet from Beca with information of their trip to Copenhagen, and a copy of their arraingments. Emily introdices the two. 

"Mom this is Sarah, Sarah this is my mom." Said Emily.  
"Hello Ms. Junk, it's nice to meet you." Sarah replied, shaking her hand.   
"Sarah..." Katherine pondered. "You're Mary's daughter, right?"  
"You know my mom?"  
"I do. We went to highshcool together in Brooklyn." Katherine told her.   
"Yes." Sarah nodded as she thought for a moment. "My mom did mention a 'Kate' she went to school with."   
"I remember how talented your mother was when we were in school together. I've never seen anyone who loved music as much as she did." Katherine recalled. 

Sarah too remembered her mother's passion for music that she's passed on to her. It was the best thing they shared together, and Sarah always loved hearing about her mom's best memories associated with music.   
"I heard she's since passed away. I'm very sorry." Katherine told her.   
"Thank you." Sarah nodded.

It was nice for Sarah to hear her mother's old highschool friend speak so fondly of her. It's what she wanted to remember about her mom. The music she loved so much, and made her happy. 

Two days later, the Bellas arrived at the retreat. Most of the Bellas didn't know what they were going to do here, until low and behold they were met with none other than their former leader, Aubrey Posen. The girls were excited to see her, rushing up to hug her. Aubrey explained that she ran the Lodge Of Fallen Leaves, and that they were here to regain their harmony like she'd help many groups before them. In true Aubrey Posen fashion, she was stern in lining them up to get them back in proper Bella form. That night in a cramped up tent together, many were having trouble getting to sleep in such close quarters. Beca is up talking to Chloe. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" Chloe asked Beca.  
"Pretty sure I'm breathing in air that is ninety percent fart."   
Chloe giggles brushing back Beca's hair.   
"You look like you have alot on your mind. Are you as worried about the Worlds as I am?" Chloe asked.   
"Among other things." Beca told her.   
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not here." Beca whispered. "Lets take a walk. 

Beca and Chloe took a walk along the lake so that they could have a moment to themselves. Beca thought about telling Chloe about the internship, she really did want to. Yet she was still afraid that maybe Chloe would think that Beca's heart wasn't in it anymore with the Bellas. She did love this group so much, and these girls mean alot to her, but she also wanted to do well when it was time to leave this place, and move on. Beca was also doubtful of her future as a record producer after the disscusion with her boss. She hoped she could show him that there was something she had to say, but Beca didn't know how she would find her voice. It wasn't something Beca knew how to tell her right now, so she opted to talk about her family, and the latest news. 

"You seem stressed out lately. Is something bothering you?" Chloe asked.   
"I had dinner with my dad a few nights ago. He told me that Sheila is having a baby."   
"Oh." Chloe replied. "I take it you're not too thrilled with this news."   
"Well I'm not exaclty mad about it. If this is what they want, I'm happy for them. I just have alot of questions for my dad about the whole thing, and I don't know how to talk to him. I don't want him to take it as a personal attack. Shelia and I haven't always gotten along, but that has nothing to do with the baby. "  
"I think you'll feel better if you talk to him alone, and get the answers you want." Chloe told Beca taking her hand.   
"Yeah, Sarah said the same thing."  
"Well she's right."   
They both laugh.  
"Thank you for listening, Chloe. It really means alot." Beca said queezing her hand.   
"Of course." 

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca kissing her cheek. It felt good to open up to Chloe, and Beca doesn't know why she didn't do it sooner. She hoped it would go this well when she told Chloe about the internship.  
The next morning at sunrise, Aubrey blew a whistle to get the Bellas to wake up.  
"UP AND AT 'EM, BELLAS! LET'S GO, LET'S WAKE UP, COME ON!" Aubrey yelled. "Today, we're going back to the basics to learn to sing as a group." Aubrey explained. "While also enduring some death defying, team building, trust exercises." She continued.  
"What a great idea." Chloe said as Aubrey blew the pitch pipe to begin.

So it was a whole day of Army training camp, not much that had to do with singing, and the sing they did do was straight out of the early 40s. Not songs that Beca would necessarily want in their set. Everyone was tired, growing increasingly frustrated, especially Beca who was thinking about more important things on her mind. 

"You don't think we've all realized you've been a little checked out lately? "Chloe yelled to Beca.   
"Come on, Beca. Just tell her." Sarah said. 

"I heard that. Tell me what?" Chloe asked. 

This was it. There was no turning back now. It was time for Beca to be truthful with everyone. 

"Okay. I've been interning at a recording studio, and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group."   
"Okay, so why would you keep something like that from us?" Chloe asked while caught off guard.   
"Cause you're obsessed! You all are!" Beca yelled. " We're graduating, and the only one thinking about life after the Bellas is me!"   
"What's so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years."   
"Yeah cause you're too scared to leave! Sack up, Dude!" 

It was blunt, but it needed to be said, and Chloe couldn't deny that Beca was right. She was scared about what was going to happen next. Beca did feel relief having her secret out in the open, but she felt bad having been so blunt. She thought it best to take Chloe aside, and discuss this further. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Beca told her.   
"No, you're right. I am scared." Chloe said almost in tears.   
"Come on. Lets go somewhere and talk." Beca said taking Chloe's hand.

They went out past the treeline so they could have a long over due talk about all that's been bothering them these past few months. 

"Chloe babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I just didn't want you to think the Bellas weren't important to me. I know what this means to you, and I don't want to mess this up."   
Chloe hugged her tight. She felt better that her girlfriend finally confided in her, and that they were able to have this talk. 

"I know you don't. I guess I can understand why it was so hard for you to tell me. I'm sorry got so obsessed with this that I let it be my whole world. The internship sounds really great, Beca. I'm really proud of you." Chloe told her.   
"Thank you. I just hope that I don't screw this whole thing up, and show them that I can do more. I only have one shot at this."   
"You'll do great, Beca. You're amazing."   
"I'm glad you think so." Beca told her bringing Chloe in closer.   
"So what about you? What has you so scared to leave this behind?" Beca asked her.  
"Well you know my family growing up. We were never really close, just people who happened to live together. My parents both worked alot, and my brother always got in trouble, and they had to contend with him." Chloe explained. "With the Bellas, I finally felt like I had a close family. I love these girls, and I love you so much. I'll really miss this when we graduate." 

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe wanting her to know how much she is loved.

"You'll never lose this, Chloe. We're all here to stay even after this is all over. I know I will be. You mean to much to me, and I'm never letting you go." 

The two share a kiss feeling alot better about the road ahead of them. They joined the other Bellas by the campfire while they shared their plans for the future. All the girls were going to miss this, but agreed to make the best effort possible to stay in each other's lives. With that the Bellas felt more connected in this moment, and were ready to head to Copenhagen as a true team.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca makes her way to her dad's office with two cups of coffee in hand. It was time to have a serious talk about the baby one on one so that Beca could gain a clear perspective on what her dad's position really was. Trouble was, Beca had no Idea where to start. She knew what she wanted to say in her head, but Beca didn't know how to approach them with her father. She didn't want this to be awkward or burn the bridge between them. Finally she was approaching her dad's office, and it was time to face him whether she was ready or not.

"Hey Dad."  
"Hi Honey, come on in."Dave greeted her.

Beca handed her dad the other coffee, and sat in the chair opposite the desk. Sipping her coffee, she contemplated who should start. It was in fact Dave who broke the silence. 

"So Beca, what do you have to talk to me about?" Dave asked.

We're gonna get right to it, huh? Beca thought. With a deep breath she began with the issue at hand.

"Well, I guess you're pretty excited about Sheila having a baby." Beca said.  
"Yeah definitely. It's been the buzz of excitement in our house for months." Dave replied.   
"Dad, I don't want this to sound offensive in any way, but can I ask you something?"  
"Sure kiddo. What is it?"  
"Uhm...well this whole having a baby..w..wa.." Beca tried, but couldn't seem to get her words out.  
"What about having the baby, Honey?" Dave prodded her.  
"W-was this planned?" Beca asked holding her breath.

Dave pulled his chair around closer to Beca while they continued to talk. This was a major change in their lives, and he of course understood his daughter's concerns.

"Well truthfully...no, but It was a great surprise, and we always liked the Idea of having a baby of our own."Dave told her.   
"That's good." Beca nodded. "So you're really happy?"  
"I am. I truly am." Dave said while taking Beca's hands in his. "Look Honey, I understand you're concerned, and I don't expect you to be happy about this immediately.   
"Dad, it's not that I'm not happy. I'm just worried for you." Beca said.  
"It is going to be a big change for us, but you don't have to be worried about me, I'll be fine." 

Beca smiled and nodded.

"If you're happy, Dad, I'm happy for you. I want you to know that."   
"Thanks kiddo." 

That was probably the first heart to heart these two have had in a long time, but Beca felt good about it. She was getting better at expressing herself, and it's proved to make Beca a better person for it. With one weight off her shoulders, it was time to tackle how to best ensure the future of the Bellas. 

On May 1st at about 5pm, The Bellas are about ready to graduate, and take on the World Acapella Championship, and are taking this day to relax in their house.  
"Okay, Bellas, we have a day off to just relax." Chloe said. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.   
"Let's go play pranks on the Trebles." CR suggested.  
Chloe responded by imitating a buzzer.  
"Lame!"  
"Let's play Truth or Dare." Stacie suggested.  
Chloe imitated a buzzer again.  
"Not as lame, but still no."  
"I could go get my violin and play something for you guys." Sarah suggested.  
Chloe gasps.  
"That's it!"  
"Sarah, that's a wonderful idea." Beca said as the other Bellas agreed.  
"In that case, I'll be right back." Sarah said as she got up to grab her violin case from her bedroom.  
Two minutes later, she returned with her instrument, some sheet music, and a music stand.  
"Okay, this piece is by Tomaso Antonio Vitali, and it's called 'Chaconne' ." She said as she started to play.   
After the song ended, the other Bellas cheered and applauded.  
"Sarah, that was wonderful!" Chloe said.  
"Thank you. If you want to hear some more, the Barden Orchestra is playing the commencement this year." Sarah said.  
"Oh, yeah. That's right; you told me that." Beca said.  
"Well, in that case, we'll ALL look forward to it." CR said.

On the day of graduation , the departing Bellas stepped outside the house in their cap & gowns preparing for a group photo.   
"We're taking the photo with or without you." Beca said as they waited for Amy to step outside for the photo.  
"1..2..3...BELLAS FOR LIFE!" The graduating Bellas yelled as Emily took the picture with her phone.  
"Alright, everyone. It's almost commencement time, so let's get going." Chloe said.  
"I got to get my violin, and meet with the orchestra, but I will see you all there." Sarah said.

The commencement was held at the auditorium, with the whole graduating class sitting in the lower rows.After the opening remarks, the orchestra takes center stage for a rendition of "Pomp & Circumstance."  
Afterwards, it was time for all the graduates to receive their diplomas. Aubrey was in attendance at the commencement and smiled when Chloe walked across the stage to receive her diploma,because she was relieved that Chloe FINALLY realized it was time to move on. Even after leaving Barden they will both remain Bellas for life, and though all the ladies have graduated, they were not done yet. Because in 2 weeks, they had to travel to Copenhagen for Worlds. As the day of the competition got closer, they all started to become nervous for the fate of the Bellas existence at Barden was at stake.

Here they are, the Bellas have finally arrived at Copenhagen for Worlds. As the Bellas arrived at the amphitheater, they signed in and then headed for sound check. At this point, many of the other groups from around the world were singing their rendition of "Any Way You Want It." by Journey. It was almost magical to see this many people from every corner of the earth come together in the name of music,and share their passion with others. As they entered the evening, the Bellas were backstage moments away from going onstage. While backstage, Emily and Sarah were among the most worried about what'll happen if the Bellas didn't win for many reasons.

Emily worried about what she'd do for the next 3 years if there were no Bellas. She thought about what this could mean if they lose, and she couldn't get it off her mind. Beca and Chloe notice a very nervous Emily off to the side appearing to be holing back some tears. 

"Emily, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.   
"What if we don't win?" Emily uttered.  
"What do you mean?" Beca chimed in.   
"I've been hearing everyone for awhile talk about how if we don't win tonight, then the Bellas could be over for good." Emily replied.   
"Emily, don't worry about what you've heard right now. We're here to do our best, and that's all we can do." Chloe told her.  
"One of the main reasons I came to Barden is to follow in my mother's footsteps, and become a Bella." Emily said getting choked up. "..and without this group, I don't know what I'll do." 

Chloe and Beca hugged Emily from either side in assurance that she would not be left behind.

"Listen, no matter what happens, we'll be Bellas always. Even if we're not reinstated, I'm sure the world will still see what Emily Junk can do one way or another." Chloe told her confidently.  
"You think so?" Emily asked.   
"I know so." 

She was still nervous, but Emily felt better with her friends by her side, and feeling like she was truly one of them. 

Meanwhile Sarah is pacing back and forth, nervously fidgeting with the charm on the necklace from her mother. It was a family heirloom, and even though she didn't believe in literal lucky charms, it always gave her peace of mind feeling like her loved ones were always with her.   
"Hey, you know it'll be okay, right?" Beca told Sarah.   
"Yeah, it's just...this is it, ya know. Maybe our last performance together."   
"Look, no matter what happens out there, I'm glad we took this chance, and I'm glad to have been apart of this all these years." said Beca.   
"Yeah, me too." Sarah replied as Beca notices her friend fidgeting with her necklace.   
"I know your mom would be really proud of you." Beca whispered to her.   
Sarah smiles and nods before letting out a nervous breath. All of the Bellas took a moment to regain their thoughts, before joining together for one final huddle.  
"Alright, awesome nerds, in just a matter of moments we're going to step up on that stage and show the world we're not a joke!" Beca said.  
"And since this is our last time performing together, I just want to say that no matter what happens, it's been one heck of a ride the whole way." Chloe said as the Bellas agreed.  
"Alright, guys, once again..." Beca said.  
"...most importantly..." Chloe said.  
"...and for the final time..." Beca said.  
"...HANDS IN!" Chloe said as the Bellas do so.  
"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah...." The Bellas exclaimed.

The Bellas took the stage for their set, and many seemed excited to witness the first American team to enter this competition. The girls performed with a new found confidence, and it felt good to feel like they were back to their old selves. Soon they were joined by older generations of Bellas mid-way through. This addition was a great way to cement the image that the Bellas have been around for a long time, and that they weren't going anywhere, anytime soon. After their song was over, they received a roaring applause from the crowd who was cheering their name, and the Bellas could see that there was sure to be more of this to come. Now the Bellas waited together anxiously to hear the results.   
"Great work, Bellas." Beca said.  
"We did what we could out there." Chloe said.  
"Now in just a matter of moments, we'll find out what the future holds for us" Beca said.  
"But no matter what happens, we'll always be Bellas for life." Chloe said.  
Chloe looked on as the emcee walked out on stage.  
"Alright, everyone. Let's take a breather for a moment...the awards ceremony is about to start." Chloe said.

All the groups gathered onstage for the ceremony eagerly awaiting the results.  
"In 3rd Place...from Canada, Pentatonix!"  
The Bellas gave a sigh of relief while clapping.  
"In 2nd Place...from Germany, Das Sound Machine!"  
The Bellas gave another sigh of relief while clapping. Their stress levels neared an all time high as they awaited to find out the winner.  
"And now, your 2015 ICCA World Champions..." The crowd grew silent to the point where all that could heard were heartbeats.  
"Please let it to be the Bellas" Emily repeated quietly as a drumroll could be heard.  
"...From the United States...The Barden Bellas!"  
The Bellas all cheered and hugged as confetti cannons went off on stage. Their stress levels gradually dropped as they grabbed their trophy and headed backstage.

A few days later after the Bellas won Worlds, they met back at the Bella House as they shared a bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate their win.  
"We did it, Bellas!" Beca said.  
"What a way to cap off our senior year." Stacie said.  
"I am so proud of you all." Aubrey said.  
"This is definitely something we can all look back on for many years to come." Sarah said.  
"Well, Emily, there's only one thing left to do before we say our final goodbyes..." Chloe said grabbing a sled.  
"Every Bella must christen the stairs of the house by sliding down the staircase, it's tradition." Beca said.

As Emily gets set to christen the stairs, "Okay, I'm ready! Let's do this!" Emily said as she slid down the stairs.  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs she wasn't in any pain.  
As Beca handed Emily the keys to the Bella House. "Well, Emily, this is goodbye for now. But please remember we'll always be in touch." Beca said.  
"And if you ever need guidance, feel alone, or just want to talk...call us. We'll always be a phone call away." Chloe said.  
"Thanks, guys. I'll miss you all so much." Emily said before the Bellas joined in for an emotional group hug.  
"We'll miss you too." Chloe said before the Bellas left the Bella House for the final time.  
As the Bellas are outside heading for the parking lot..."Chloe, I owe you a big debt of gratitude." Beca said.  
"And you as well." Chloe said.  
"I'm serious; If it wasn't for that day in the shower during my freshman year, I probably would've left Barden much sooner." Beca said.  
"Really? Why is that?" Chloe asked.  
"Remember when I told you about how my dad wanted me to join a club on campus?" Beca asked.  
"Mm-hmm" Chloe said.  
"Well, part of that deal was if by the end of that year, if I still didn't want to be here, he'd allow me to drop out." Beca remembered.  
"And, I am so happy you stayed. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like you never came to Barden or joined the Bellas." Chloe said.  
"Right?! And I for one still can't believe I went from a social outsider to having an amazing group of friends in less than a calendar year" Beca said.  
"I suppose you have your dad to thank for that." Chloe said.  
"Oh, believe me, he's already grateful that I went along with all of this." Beca said as the two approach Beca's car.  
"I'm really gonna miss you when you, and Sarah move to your apartment." Chloe said feeling emotional.  
"Well, you're coming with us, right?" Beca replied with a sly grin.  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

She watched as Beca pulled out an extra apartment key from her pocket, and Chloe excitedly squealed wrapped her arms around the smaller girls.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready." Chloe said.  
"I can't very well move out on my own without my favorite redhead." Beca told her grinning.   
"Oh my god, I can't wait. We're gonna have so much fun." Chloe squealed.

Beca knew this was the best decision for them, and it would give them a chance to grow in their relationship together. Coming to Barden and meeting this wonderful has been the best experience Beca will remember from this place, and considering she wasn't to keen on college life at first, she was truly going to miss it.   
As the girls took one last look at the home they shared together for so long, Beca and Sarah talked about what the future may be for themselves and for their families.

"So you talked to your dad?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah, he does seem really happy. I guess I misjudged the situation, and maybe being a big sister won't be so bad." Beca.  
"I know you've been a great sister to me, well defacto sister anyway. I think this kid will be very lucky." Sarah told her.  
"Stop, you're making me blush." Beca laughed. " Thank you though, you've been a great sister to me too." 

Sarah smiled nudging her elbow.

"So what about you?"Beca asked. "You think you'll be okay with your dad dating again?"  
"Yeah, I think in time I will. Sandi and my dad are great together, and I really do want him to be happy." 

"I'm proud of you, Sarah. I know this whole thing hasn't been easy for you." Beca told her .  
"I just feel lucky to have you here for me." Sarah replied genuinely.  
"Again with the blushing, you have to stop that." The two laughed.  
"Well now that we'll be living together, there will be plenty more of that to come." Sarah joked.  
"You're not going to make me cry watching 'Up' again, are you?" Beca asked and Sarah laughed.  
"Maybe." 

With that these friends went their separate ways, hopefully not for too long, going out into the world starting their next adventure. No one knew for sure where this road would take them, but at least the Bellas had a hefty arsenal of best gal pals to call on whenever they needed help or just a good friend to talk to. Friends that they would cherish always, and look back on when remembering the best parts of their college years.   
THE END!


End file.
